Always Loved You
by musicalrose0510
Summary: One last fight is all it takes to break the camel's back. But now they're both back. Will they continue where they left off? What happens if Tohru doesn't plan on staying? Enjoy! :D   . .


**Hello, everyone! This is my third fanfic, my second fruits basket one. I do NOT own fruits basket, sadly. T_T **

**Thoughts are italicized, though they'll only pop up a couple times. I've had this idea for a while and stayed up to type it. I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R and no flames if you don't mind. Enjoy!**

**=^._.^=**

**Always Loved You**

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru Honda called after Kyo Sohma as he stomped off the roof. "Wait!" she cried. She waited for a moment before throwing her hands up in exasperation. She sighed and followed him down the ladder and walked towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hello, Tohru-chan!" Shigure sang as she began to heat water over the stove to cook rice. "I see you are making us one of your magnificent meals!" he said with a grin of anticipation. "I cannot wait to taste what your delicious culinary talents yield!" he exclaimed.

"It'll be ready soon, Shigure-san," Tohru said with a sigh and didn't look up from her work at the counter. Shigure Sohma hesitated for a moment, sensing the disappointment around her and the sadness.

"Are you all right, Tohru-chan?" Shigure asked, entering the kitchen completely. Tohru quickly turned and nodded without a moment's hesitation.

"Why, of course, Shigure-san! Don't worry about me! I'm perfectly fine! I'm so sorry dinner took so long. It'll be ready in less than half an hour." She told him with a small smile and turned back to the left over salmon she was heating up.

"Well, as long as you're okay." Shigure said slowly before backing out of the kitchen. When he turned, he immediately bumped into Yuki.

"Ah, Yuki-chan!" he exclaimed. Shigure thought for a second before he sighed dramatically. "Oh, my dear Yuki!" he said with his arms spread and fingers splayed wide. "Our dear flower, our sweet Tohru," he said with a sigh. "She seems sad and I can only think of one person to cheer her up." Shigure said. Yuki seemed to perk up a little. As he was about to go into the kitchen, Shigure spoke up again. "I'm sure you can convince that silly orange cat to apologize to Tohru." He said with a smirk and turned on his heel before heading off to his study. Yuki stopped and glowered in the direction of Kyo's bedroom. He looked between the hall and the kitchen and finally decided to go into the kitchen to find out exactly what this fight was all about.

=^._.^=

"You were talking about me?" Yuki asked in surprise. He blinked. Tohru only nodded sadly.

"Yes, Yuki-kun." She set her wooden spoon on the counter and turned around to face Yuki. "Kyo-kun was upset after you said that he was being silly when he was having difficulty asking me whatever he was going to ask me earlier. I went to go comfort him on the roof top and Kyo-kun became very aggravated when I asked him what you meant. He started yelling at me about you. I tried to speak, but he didn't let me. He thought I was going to defend you." She said. Yuki noticed she looked like she was going to cry. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand, Tohru-chan," Yuki said with a knowing nod. "I'm sorry that he fought with you. I've accidentally taken some anger out on Machi after a fight with that cat before a date. Would you like me to talk to him for you?" he asked her politely. He really didn't want to, but he cared about Tohru very much. Without much surprise to him, she shook her head.

"No, no, you don't have to do that for me, Yuki-kun." She said. She set a straight face. "I should talk to him myself and set things straight between us. Perhaps we can solve whatever this little problem we're having in our relationship with this talk." She said the last part quietly, so that Yuki could barely comprehend. He nodded slowly and backed away. "I can take dinner out to Shigure while you and Kyo talk. If you need anything, just call." He said and took two now finished plates out to the small table in the eating area.

=^._.^=

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said weakly through the door as she knocked. "I think we should talk." She murmured. She waited for a second before the door silently creaked open. Kyo backed up and sat on the edge of his bed. Tohru quietly shut the door behind her and sat next to Kyo.

"Are you still angry with me?" Tohru asked Kyo, so quietly he almost couldn't hear. Kyo shook his head.

"I can never be angry with you, Tohru." Kyo said. He turned to her and kissed her gently before turning back to stare at the wall. "It's that Yuki…" he said but trailed off when he noticed her expression. It was like Tohru was depressed, saddened.

"Why is it," she murmured. "That even though Yuki has moved on and is with Suki, he still comes between us?" she asked. "I'm not just talking about those fights you two have. I'm talking about when you become angry with me." She explained. She twisted and untwisted her fingers several times, waiting for some sort of reply. Kyo only stared at her, his jaw hanging wide open.

"B-but, Tohru, you and I don't…. It doesn't…. He doesn't….. I…." he attempted to form some sort of coherent sentence but he simply couldn't. He was a bit shocked, to be honest. He never realized that she felt this way. Tohru only shook her head.

"I feel like this…." She said, gesturing at the both of them and shakily took his right hand into her left. "I feel like this makes you uncomfortable around others. If something that small can come between us, how much could you really be putting into this? I mean, where does this leave us?" she asked. She slowly pulled her hand from his and stood, taking a few steps away from him. Tohru, feeling more confidence and sadness than she ever had in her entire life, stared her boyfriend down.

"Where does this leave us?" she repeated, adding more volume to her voice. Kyo stammered for a moment. "I don't know." he finally finished lamely. Tohru shook her head again.

"Then I'm not sure anymore," Tohru said quietly. With that, she turned and left Kyo's room with tears in her eyes.

=^._.^=

For the next week, Tohru barely came out of her room. The only person in the house hold she would speak to was Yuki when he brought her take-out that they ordered. So it came as no surprise that he, besides Uo and Hana of course, knew Tohru was packing. Exactly one week, to the hour, after her conversation with Kyo Tohru came downstairs with Yuki. Tohru was carrying a small cloth bag and the picture of Kyoko while Yuki carried a very small, and not to mention light, suitcase down the stairs. Tohru knew Kyo wasn't around and she was inwardly grateful for that. She didn't really want him to know until after she left. As Shigure took in the sight, he immediately understood. He knew that, after what happened between the once happy couple, it was inevitable.

When Tohru entered the kitchen, Shigure only met Yuki's gaze as he sat at the table. Shigure nodded, immediately understanding.

After dinner, Shigure let Yuki borrow his car to drive Tohru to the airport.

=^._.^=

"Shigure, where are you?" Kyo called as he entered the dark house. He looked around. It was so dark that he half expected that stupid rat to jump out at him and attack him. A pang shot through his heart as he thought of how Tohru used to come running when she heard him come home. He couldn't believe that he had hurt her. Over the past week, he'd been looking for the opportunity to talk to her. He hadn't managed to tell her what he wanted to say when she'd confronted him. He'd wanted to tell her that he loved her. He'd wanted to say that Yuki could never come between them and that it was his own damn fault. He'd wanted to tell her that she was what he needed most in the world and it had always made sense to him and that it left him still being in love with her. But before he could say anything, she was gone. In her eyes, his reaction told her that everything they had worked towards, everything they had accomplished to be together, it was over.

"Hello, Kyo," Shigure said quietly off to his left from the living room, breaking Kyo out of his thoughts. Kyo turned quickly.

"Hey," he said coolly, hiding his painful thoughts. "Where's that damn rat? Is Tohru still upstairs?" he asked him. Shigure only glared at Kyo.

"Tohru's gone, Kyo." Shigure said. Kyo froze. He stared at Shigure.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly. Shigure only shook his head.

"She left because of you. Yuki drove her to the airport." Shigure said. He turned around and started walking up the stairs. "The cab is waiting for you outside." He said and left Kyo.

=^._.^=

Kyo stood panting in front of the gate. He'd made it just as the doors closed and Yuki found him staring out the large glass windows as the plane pulled out and began to taxi down the runway.

"At least you tried, Kyo." Yuki said quietly. "Come on, I'll drive you home." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kyo only shook his head. "No," he said and turned. He walked away from Yuki and left the airport. Kyo wanted out and away. He wanted to disappear. Without Tohru, he was nothing. He'd driven out the very reason for his existence. Kyo walked on in the night, disappearing from the Sohma's. He didn't show up for another year and a half.

=^._.^= 1 ½ Years Later…. =^._.^=

"Yes, of course! Why, we simply can't wait! Your old room is just as you left it. I'll have Yuki dust and fix it up for you. But it's no problem at all. We've missed you so much, Tohru-chan." Shigure chattered excitedly into the telephone. Yuki and Suki were watching expectedly from the sofa, Suki lying back in Yuki's arms.

"Of course! I would love to pick you up from the airport! I'll meet you there at four, sharp." He said. He laughed and hung up the phone. Yuki leaned forward.

"Well?" he asked expectedly. Shigure grinned from ear to ear. "We're picking her up at four."

=^._.^=

Kyo took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Shigure's house. Suki immediately opened the door.

"Oh my! Hello, Kyo! Welcome back!" she exclaimed. Kyo bowed. "Origatou," he said. Suki ushered him in and directed him towards the living room.

"I just put on some tea. I assume that you're staying with us?" she asked, eyeing his small backpack. Kyo nodded, smiling. "Shishou suggested I stay here. He's staying at the main house and he called. Shigure said I was welcome to come back and live here." He explained. Suki smiled slyly, immediately understanding Shigure's plan.

"But of course," she said. "I'll just take your bag to your old room. Yuki and Shigure should be home any second." Suki slowly made her way towards the stairs, waiting for the question.

"Where did they go?" Kyo asked. Suki looked over her shoulder and grinned knowingly.

"The went to the airport." She said and went upstairs, leaving Kyo in the living room.

Kyo mulled over that. _Why did they go to the airport?_ He wondered. Then a small thought managed to weasel it's way into his mind.

"No way," he murmured, shaking his head. Then he heard the door open and Shigure's voice.

"Oh, it's so simply wonderful that you've returned to us!" he exclaimed from the front of the house. Yuki could be heard chatting animatedly.

"Machi is really excited to have another girl in the house again." He said.

"Yes," Shigure sighed dramatically. "Now that I have my precious flower again!"

Kyo paled in the living room and jumped to his feet. Shigure grinned at Kyo.

"Why, look! The cat is here to greet you as well." Shigure sang and Tohru entered, her familiar blue eyes widening.

"K-kyo," she stammered. "Hello. It's so nice to see you again." She murmured. Shigure laughed.

"Now we can all be one big happy family again!"

=^._.^=

Tohru neatly folded her clothes and placed them in her familiar bamboo dresser in her old bedroom. It was very good to be back. Over the past year, She'd been studying the culinary arts in America at Le Cordon Bleu. It was a culinary institute with an amazing program. It was an international school, so she could go to classes that had a Japanese teacher. But while she was at school, deep down in her heart she had always known she would come back. And she had come back. But she hadn't expected Kyo to be standing there waiting for her. He'd seemed just as surprised as she was, though. Tohru's heart had started pounding the second she had seen him. Even when she went to America, Tohru could never bring herself to date another man. She'd made a few friends, but she'd constantly been in contact with Hana, Uo, and Yuki. That was how Shigure had learned of her arrival and convinced her to come home and live with them again. Tohru had a temporary job lined up for her in a restaurant as head chef. Her credentials from school had been very influential in her resume.

Tohru's thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard at her door. She quickly shut the dresser drawer and opened her bedroom door. Standing before her was Kyo. He looked exactly the same as he had left, if not a little more muscular from more training with Kazuma. His shaggy orange hair hung over his maroon eyes as he swallowed.

"Hey, Tohru," he said and she noticed he was fidgeting. "I was wondering if you wanted some company while you unpacked." He said. Tohru smiled softly.

"That would be nice, Kyo-kun." She said quietly. He looked up at the sound of her saying his name just like she had when they had been together. He entered her bedroom and perched on the edge of her bed. Tohru shut her bedroom door and continued folding her clothes and putting them away.

"So what have you been doing, for the past year?" Tohru asked to get the conversation started. Kyo shrugged.

"I decided to go back and train with Shishou, after you left," he said. Tohru noticed how he barely said the last part. "We went up to his dojo in the mountains for a while. The isolation was kinda nice. But a few months ago we decided to come back. Shishou's living at the main house now. Shigure wanted me to come home, and I agreed." He said. He looked up at Tohru. "What about you?"

Tohru smiled. Her heart pounded in her chest as he looked at her with those gorgeous maroon eyes.

"I went to culinary school in America," she said nervously. Kyo's eyes widened.

"So far away," he murmured. Tohru nodded.

"I needed to get away, too." Tohru turned her attention to the charm bracelet on her wrist and began to fidget with it. It had been a gift from Kyo on their first anniversary. It was silver with a small cat with a diamond for an eye. Kyo's gaze went to her wrist and his eyes widened.

_She kept it,_ he thought. His heart hammered against his ribcage. He stood, stepping towards Tohru. She, being completely oblivious, asked something so quietly he couldn't hear.

"What?" he asked her, stepping closer.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" she asked again. Kyo sighed. She looked up and was surprised to see how close he actually was.

"Now why would I go out and startd dating when I was already in love with someone else?" he asked. He placed an arm on either side of her, trapping her against the wall between the dresser and the bed. Tohru shivered.

"You… fell in love?" she whimpered. Kyo had to keep himself from laughing. She was still the same, clueless Tohru she had been when she left a year and a half ago. She was still _his_ clueless, beautiful, kind, space cadet Tohru.

"Baka," he whispered and kissed her.

=^._.^=

Tohru gasped and pulled back. "K-kyo," she stammered. He immediately stepped away from her and backed up. He was now a couple feet away, putting some distance between them.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just thought, when I saw the bracelet… You've moved on, haven't you? Damn, I'm so stupid. I'm just going to go then. I'm really sorry, Toh-"He had been saying when he was interrupted.

Tohru had her arms around his neck and was kissing his lips with a fury he'd never felt from her before. Her small body was pressed up against his. His arms snaked around her waist and tried pulling her even closer. She parted her lips and his tongue darted into her mouth. In response, Tohru's blood boiled beneath her skin and her temperature seemed to rise dramatically. Kyo's hand reached up and cradled the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. Tohru moaned and Kyo, thinking he'd kicked the habit a very long time ago, began to purr. Tohru's hands ghosted over Kyo's form and pulled lightly at the bottom of his black t-shirt. He slowly allowed her to remove it as he fumble with the buttons on her blue blouse.

"Tohru," Kyo whispered as he kissed her neck. Tohru gasped and began more fervently to remove his clothing. Kyo pulled Tohru up into his arms and laid her down on the bed. He helped her remove her jeans and pulled the ribbon from her hair, allowing it to cascade across the soft pink pillow.

"Kyo," she murmured as he kissed her lips again, overtaking her. "I love you," she said. Kyo sighed and moved so that she was underneath him.

"I've always loved you."

=^._.^=

The next morning, Kyo woke to an empty bed. Tohru wasn't there. He looked around and noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes by the door. He grinned. It was definitely Tohru's handy work. He could hear the two girls of the household chattering and cooking the kitchen. Getting dressed, he went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and pulled Tohru away from counter where she was making rice.

"Hello, beautiful," he purred into her right ear. She shivered in his embrace, the memories of their night together still fresh in her mind.

"Hello," she murmured. Suki giggled. "I guess I'll take breakfast out to Yuki and Shigure then," she said and left the couple in the kitchen.

"Now we're all alone and I have a feeling no one is going to interrupt us," Kyo murmured. He turned Tohru in his arms and kissed her passionately, practically sweeping her off her feet. Tohru mewled and Kyo smiled.

"Does someone need some attention?" he teased and his hand tightened at her waist. Her t-shirt was riding up and he noticed, not for the first time, how soft her skin was to his touch. He could feel the tightness in his jeans as Tohru's hands tangled in his hair and rested on the back of his thigh. He tried to control himself, knowing that Yuki and the others were in the other room. But Tohru would have none of it. Her hand on the back of his thigh pulled him closer to her. The two fell back against the wall. Kyo's tongue warred with hers as they kissed each other.

"Oh screw it," Kyo murmured and quickly carried her to his bedroom.

Kicking the door shut behind him, they picked up where they had left off the other night.

=^._.^=

Everything was perfect in Shigure's house until Tohru received her phone call. Kyo noticed on the caller ID that it was from America and instantly knew it was for her. Tohru talked over the phone and seemed very nervous about who she was talking to. She listened and nodded a few times before sighing.

"I know," she murmured but said no more after that. After another ten minutes, she hung up.

For the rest of the afternoon she avoided Kyo, which was strange because they were practically inseparable now.

After dinner, Tohru left to go to Uo's apartment. Kyo being completely confused, and stubborn, followed her.

=^._.^=

"So this was originally only going to be temporary?" Uo asked Tohru with wide eyes. Tohru nodded silently. She sighed.

"I'd done so well in school that they offered me a teaching job. They had an opening for a foreign exchange class." She said. Uo nodded.

"But now there's something stopping you." Uo said knowingly. Tohru nodded again.

"I…" she couldn't finish.

"You love carrot top." Uo stated bluntly. For the third time, Tohru nodded.

"Why don't you tell him?" Uo suggested. "Talk to carrot top and see what he thinks. You never know. Maybe he'll want to come with you."

Kyo sat at the window and could feel his heart being twisted inside him. Tohru had been afraid of coming to Kyo with her amazing news. They wanted her to be a teacher! That was really good. But the job was in America, away from all of this, away from _him_. He knew if it really came down to it, his choice would be Tohru and he would go with her. He couldn't lose her again. But it seemed like she didn't want him to have to make that choice. Kyo jumped down from the window and began walking home. He had a lot to think about before Tohru came home in the morning.

=^._.^=

"I'm home!" Tohru called as she walked through the front door. She took of her shoes and went up the staircase to her bedroom. To her surprise, Kyo was already there. He was folding laundry and setting it on the bed.

"Hey there," he said over his shoulder. As Tohru set down her backpack, she heard a choking sound coming from Kyo. She turned sharply and blushed a deep cherry red. Kyo was holding up a black lace push-up bra. It was one of Tohru's more sexier pieces and Kyo, though they already had sex, couldn't see his own innocent little Tohru in it.

"Oh, um, I can finish putting my things away," she muttered, embarrassed, as Kyo backed away and sat on the floor in the corner.

After a good fifteen minutes passed, he stood again.

"So when are we going back?" he asked.

"In three weeks," Tohru said automatically then gasped. She turned sharply, eyes wide. Kyo stared back at her.

"So soon?" he asked quietly. Tohru was immediately in front of him.

"How did you know?" she asked him. He only shook his head.

"Let's pack." He said firmly. Tohru gasped again.

"You want to come with me?" she asked. He shrugged and grinned. "Of course I do," he said. He turned towards the bed, ending that conversation immediately. "Now, about that bra…"

=^._.^=

"Are you ready for this?" Tohru asked as the stewardess left with their drink orders. Kyo grinned. "Of course I'm ready," he said. He leaned over and kissed her, his hand lingering against her hip. Tohru giggled and looked around.

"It's not very private on this plane, is it?" he asked. Tohru sighed and picked up her book. Kyo tapped his fingers against his laptop for several minutes.

After being fed up with the annoyance, Tohru set down her book.

"Kyo, could you please stop that?" she asked. Kyo grinned at how she could even say that sweetly and with such innocence. Though Kyo knew very well that in many aspects she was anything but innocent. Kyo came up with an idea.

"But I need some sort of distraction, Tohru." He complained. "This is a very, very long flight and I don't know what I'm supposed to do to keep myself occupied." He looked her in the eye, his gaze being quite suggestive. Tohru immediately smiled seductively. Her left hand slowly slid up his inner thigh.

"Well, I've heard that an empty bathroom is a good place for a couple to spend their time on a long flight. You want to test that out?" she murmured into his ear. Kyo shivered.

"Oh hell yes."

**And that concludes our little love story! :) I'm sorry if it sucked. You're welcome if it rocked your mismatched socks. :) Remember to R&R! And if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all, though constructive criticism, when said nicely, is greatly encouraged. :) It always helps me to write better when the next fanfic pops up in my head. :) And yes, I like smilies. :) And lots of cats. =^._.^= **

**P.S. I'm considering a sequel of them living in America and a little bit of turbulence in their romance. (Haha! Get it? Airplane joke! Since, ya' know, I left them in an airplane… :3)**

**Thanks for readin!**

**And that's all folks!**


End file.
